into the night
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Whne Nagisa walks into a club the last person he expects to but the only person he wants to is there as well and decides to play cat and mouse with him
Nagisa was depressed, nothing could cheer him up consider it was his second year in high school. He thought about a certain thing over and had nearly done. Luckily his high school friends were taking him to a new club that had opened up which featured English songs from the westerns areas. He had heard some rock songs and quite enjoyed them. So he figured he would join thyme, one of them being Daisuke Nakamura, Rio's cousin. Once they got there the five friends split up and went to different areas. Nagisa walked over to the bar and ordered a cola drink. Sipping it as it was an actual beer unfocused on the music, swivelling around he looked around for his friends, he saw Daisuke flirt with a girl, Takeru was with Kai and their girlfriends and finally there was Yamato having a blast on the edge of the dance floor. Nagisa softly smiled before he looked out onto the middle of the dance floor and saw someone he would never forget. There she was, the girl he could never forget, the girl who stole his heart. Kaede Kayano! Leaving some yen on the counter by his empty glass he started to walk towards her. That was when he paid attention to the lyrics of the song that was playing
" _Like a gift from heaven, it was easy to tell  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell  
_ _She had fire in her soul it was easy to see how the devil himself could be pulled out of me"  
_ He saw her wearing a white spaghetti strap dress that went down to mid-calf, which had three layers of ruffled fabric on the skirt part, she also wore a pair of strappy heels. Her hair was back to its original black, but it had a green tinge to it thanks to the tentacles. She also now had a bit bigger bust, not like the delicate one she sported during middle school, her eyes were still the passionate hazel eyes they were back then. Getting up he slowly approached the dance floor.  
" _There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
_ _Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sing_

 _Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
And the voices rang like the angel's sang  
_ _We're singing Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
_ _And we dance on into the night  
_ _Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
_ _And we dance on into the night_

Nagisa was walking around the dance looking for the girl of his heart, but during the chorus he lost sight of her. Even now and again he would spot her looking back at him in a loving and flirty before a person would pass in front of them making it so she could get away from him. He looked everywhere as he felt like she would disappear if he lost sight of her for too long  
 _"Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt by the looks on our faces"_

She was spotted once again on the right side of the dancefloor, spinning and swaying her hips, the stage light placed around the club made her eyes shine and sparkle with joy and life. She was genuinely happy said she bopped her head along with the beat of the music. Nagisa smiled brightly as he made his way over to her, excusing himself and politely moving through the crowd. He time he saw that smile on her face it made his stomach flutter a bit. Soon he reached where she was only for her not to be there  
 _"She was spinning in circles with the moon in her eyes  
_ _No left to move in between you and I, We forgot where we were and lost track of time  
_ _And sang to the wind as we dance through the night and we sang_

 _Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
And the voices rang like the angel's sang  
_ _We're singing Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
_ _And we dance on into the night  
_ _Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
_ _And we dance on into the night_

Nagisa finally spotted her again standing still in the middle of the dance floor as a guitar played from the song. She was smiling as they two finally reunited, Pulling her close Nagisa closed his eyes wishing this was not a dream, only to open them and see the beautiful eyes of his girlfriend. She lightly wrapped her arms around his neck as Nagisa softly placed his hands on her hips as she swayed before and forth energetically. Soon the solo was slowing down and everyone started to clap in a rhythm. Nagisa smiled as he moved a hand to take one of Kaede's hand and started to do a more energetic dance style with  
" _Like a gift from heaven, it was easy to tell  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell  
_ _She had fire in her soul it was easy to see how the devil himself could be pulled out of me"  
_ Kaede turned around and put her hands on Nagisa's shoulder as she kicked back lifting her right leg while leaning on him making the crowd cheer. Next she kicked off Nagisa and twirled as her hands was caught by Nagisa reeling her back into his embrace as they danced making everyone cheer and holler in excitement and joy  
" _There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
_ _Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sing_

 _Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
And the voices rang like the angel's sang  
_ _We're singing Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
_ _And we dance on into the night  
_ _Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
_ _And we dance on into the night  
_ _Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
And the voices rang like the angel's sang  
_ _We're singing Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
_ _And we dance on into the night  
_ _Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
_ _And we dance on into the night_

Nagisa finally caught his girlfriend as the music slowed down in tempo. Smiling he pulled her in while the couple closed their eyes, their lips finally reuniting after two years apart. He swore he could hear his old Class-E mates cheering louder and louder for him as he deepened the kiss. He could tell the passion from Kaede was as powerful as his own. Once they broke the kiss they just stood there as Kaede leant her head onto his chest smiling happily  
 _Ay oh ay oh Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
_ _Ay oh ay oh Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
_ _Ay oh ay oh And we danced on into the night_

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with a new musicfic, and one without any dialogue, which I think may be a first for me, anyway the song is Into the Night by Santana and Chad Kroeger from Nickelback. Now after hearing the story of the MV which is basically a guy who's about to jump sees a girl dance which basically makes him not jump and fall in love the girl and his quest to tell her his feelings. I thought that would be a perfect story for a post manga Assclass fanfic featuring this song.**

 **SO until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
